1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods of casting medium carbon, boron/titanium steels free from cracks and significant defects using compact strip processing or thin slab casting. Further embodiments relate to B/Ti steels, and in particular, to B/Ti steels for electric resistance welded (ERW) products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steels containing boron and titanium, also referred to interchangeably as B/Ti steels, are desirable because boron and titanium result in the improvement of the mechanical properties of heat treated steels. For example, the right combination of boron, titanium in steels improves hardenability. Hardenability improvement is reflected in the formation of elevated martensite contents. However, boron can also react with oxygen, carbon, and nitrogen to form undesirable boron containing compounds, including but not limited to boron oxide and boron nitride. When boron forms these other compounds, the positive effect of boron on improving hardenability may be reduced.
B/Ti steels can be used in a wide variety of applications such as wear resistant materials and high strength structural materials. Specific examples include, but are not limited to, knives, saw blades, punching tools, and pipes. B/Ti steels are often desirable for use in these applications because they are often less expensive than alloy steels of equivalent hardenability, and also the improved hardenability can guarantee a better process control as well as product quality. B/Ti steels are often produced commercially using conventional continuous casting machines (CCC) without major problems. However, casting of thin slabs of B/Ti steels have been expected to encounter difficulties, for example, cracks in the slab.